


Thousand Sunny Poem

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Home, Nakama, Nakamaship, Sailing, Sunny - Freeform, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem about the Thousand Sunny.
Kudos: 1





	Thousand Sunny Poem

You said welcome,  
After a sad goodbye,  
Merry in the memory,  
Now i am home.

Together we will be,  
Travelling, adventuring,  
Untill we reach,  
That final sea.

Together we fight,  
Together we sing,  
I`l carry you all, my nakama,  
And the future Pirate King.


End file.
